


Father's day Fics

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cum Eating, Cum on food, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Stiles celebrates Father's day with his son and Breakfast in Bed.





	Father's day Fics

**Author's Note:**

> This features incest between father and son. If that is not up your alley I recommend that you leave this fic.

When Stiles woke up, he was tangles in sheets rather than his husband’s arms, he lets out a small growl at being left alone naked, without his personal werewolf warmer…After a quick graceful flail he the sheets were off and Stiles could feel that Derek’s side of the bed was cold, meaning that his husband was off somewhere instead of with his husband.

Stiles could feel himself pout as he sighed. So much for a morning fuck to get him ready for the day. Stretching his arms above his head, his ass has started to leak some of the cum Derek fucked him full with last night. Before he can address it though he hears footsteps coming down the hall, accompanied with small clatters on every footfall. Throwing the covers over his lap Stiles waits and is met with the image of he and Derek’s son, Noah.

 

 

Stiles can’t keep the smile off his face, as he watches their son walk in with a tray full of breakfast, toast, scrambled eggs, Bacon well done (Stiles Fave), and two fluffy pancakes with strawberries and cream on top. A mug of coffee and a glass of milk sit on opposite sides of the tray for balance. Not for the first time in Noah’s 19 years of life has Stiles felt blessed. Their son thanks to a witch’s curse, was the perfect blend of Stiles and Derek, He has all of the Hale good looks with the Stilinski charm, The Hale affinity for dramatic entrances, and the Stilinski humor, hugs, and curious mind.“Happy Father’s day papa!” Noah smiles, teeth white and smile charming. “I made some of your favorites. “Dad is down stares looking through his father’s day gift.” Stiles can’t help the grin that breaks out across his face as Noah leans across the bed to place the tray over Stiles lap.

“Thank you so much Noah.” Stiles pulls Noah down and gives him an affectionate kiss to the cheek. “Have I ever told you your my favorite son.”

“Pop,” Noah rolls his eyes but lets out an amused chuckle. “I’m your only son.”

“That just validates the point.” Stiles has told Noah that he is his favorite son many times, and both have answered back the same each time as well. But Stiles loves Noah with his whole being. Looking at the food Stiles feels his mouth water. “Where should I begin?”“Try the strawberries pop.” Noah grabs one and holds it up to Stiles lips. Stiles opens his mouth and Noah gently brushes the tip of the bright red fruit against Stiles’ lips. Noah always did love the way his papa’s mouth looked. Gently he pushes the fruit into Stiles mouth, Stiles takes a bite and feels, the sweet juices of the fruit spread across his tongue…but another flavor makes him open his eyes in surprise. A saltiness mixes with the sweet ramping up the flavor and telling Stiles exactly what kind of cream is on the strawberries. “It’s my own special sauce.”  Stiles meets the hooded look of Noah’s eyes, takes in the self satisfied smirk, that is sooo Derek that Stiles can feel his cock jump.

“I should show you how much I appreciate you making me breakfast in bed.” Stiles voice is raspy, the taste of cum and strawberry on his tongue. Noah strips off his shirt quickly, reminding him of Stiles cousin MIguel from so long ago, and drops his shorts on the floor showing that he was commando the entire time. Noah grabs the tray moves it and then places his bare foot on Stiles bed side table, displaying his hard cock, and putting it at Stiles mouth level. Stiles takes in the taught abs, and the ‘V’ that leads directly to the dick that he desperately wants in his mouth.

“Come on pop.” Noah thrusts a little. Even when he was little Noah was always a bit more selfish and indulgent when it came to Stiles. The tip of Noah’s erection smacks Stiles mouth, Stiles looks up at his son with a raised eyebrow, Noah simply shrugs. Stiles open and take the head into his mouth, Noah, above him, moans as Stiles rubs the flat of his tongue on the bottom of the cock head. He moves his head lower and takes more of the cock, he pulls back while sucking, letting the cock pop out of his mouth. “Goddamn, pop, you are so good at sucking cock.”

Stiles pulls back letting Noah’s come out of his mouth with a pop. “I love it Noah.” To prove it Stiles takes Noah’s cock back into his mouth and doesn’t stop until his nose is buried in Noah’s pubic hair, and then swallows. Noah curses and grabs onto locks of Stiles hair. Noah puts his hand on the back of Stiles head and tries to mash his father further down on his dick. He pulls his hips back and then thrust back quickly, he being fucking his papa’s face in earnest. “I should be recording this to show grandpa.” Noah slips out, letting Stiles take a breath. “Papa, Can I fuck you?” Stiles has no idea why his son is giving him those puppy dog eyes, he already knows the answer is yes. Stiles hasn’t been able to say no to Noah fucking him since the boy was 14 crawled into bed with him and Derek and fucked Stiles awake using his father own spent cum as lube.

“Yes, please!” Stiles scrambles on the bed, he’s on all fours, his ass up, his chest down. “Stiles looks over his shoulder to see Noah staring intently at his ass and stroking his cock.

“You’re still full of daddy’s cum.” Noah get onto the bed, spreads Stiles’ ass cheeks and spits onto Stiles hole. He rubs his cock up and down, letting Stiles feel every inch of his 9 ½ inch cock. (he’s still growing).  “It’s gonna feel like the first time I fucked you.” Noah pushes a finger in Stiles making them both moan in unison. “I remember crawling into you and Daddy’s bed, I looked under the covers and saw that you both were still naked, I stroked dad’s cock a little before moving onto your ass, it was red, I could still make out a handprint.” Noah spanks Stiles’ ass to illustrate. “I fingered you…Three fingers and you didn’t wake up. But Daddy did.” Stiles didn’t know this part…”He told me since you were still wet inside that I could just slip in. Then I did.” Stiles is going to have some words with Derek…they had talked about somnophilia, but first Stiles was going to enjoy this. Without any warning, Noah thrusts his cock into Stiles hole, Stiles groans at the intrusion, but Noah quickly begins to fuck Stiles, exactly how he likes it, and how Derek taught Noah to fuck his papa. The sound of flesh slapping on flesh is load, Stiles groans are muffles by the mattress as Noah swings his leg over Stiles, stepping on his face and fucking him even harder.

 

 

The new angle has Noah pound Stiles prostate with each thrust, Stiles begins to see stars as he feels himself begin to cum. The cum is literally fucked out of him as Noah continues his animalistic thrusts. The after shocks of Stiles orgasm continue as Noah chases his own finish while still furiously nailing Stiles prostate with thrust of his hips. That’s when Stiles feels it. A wider portion of Noah’s cock is being forced into Stiles ass, Until finally Noah can no longer thrust as he is knotted inside of his father’s ass. 

“FUUuuck!” Noah shouts as his orgasm rips through, him. He can feel his balls pump cum into his dad below him. He tugs a little but at hearing his dad’s pained grunt immediately stops. It takes him a full three minutes to recover from another wave of pleasure before he can speak. “Papa, what’s going on? Why can’t I get out of you…and why does it feel so good?”

Stiles moans as the knott presses on his prostate, but by this time in his life he’s knows the pleasure that comes with being knotted and how to speak through it. “It’s ugh…It’s your first knooot, cub.”

“My knott.” Stiles finds it in him to roll his eyes. How he and Derek both ask questions with out using question marks is a supernatural power he will never understand. 

“It’s for breeding, just relax and enjoy it. And snuggle with me.” Noah nods his head and carefully moves he and Stiles to their sides. He wraps his arms around his papa and nuzzles into the nape of Stiles neck. Stiles smiles. he can’t think of a better Father’s day gift then being able to experience his son’s first knot, with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Next chapter is Derek and Noah


End file.
